Swan Maidens
by WordsCantBringMeDown
Summary: Full summary inside:Swan is a spy for England. She is sent off to save the children of General H. Hale. What happens when she meets the devilishly hansom Lord Cullen? Set in 1800's. Enjoy.
1. Full Summary

**Hello, as promised: the summary. (I was inspired by the "Merlin Maiden series which I highly recommend!) **

Set in the 1800's. Bella Swan is a spy for England. She was an orphaned hand picked straight from the stews of England, picked for her beauty and strength. When she is sent off to save the children of General H. Hale, whose life is in danger, she finds that she is not as strong as she once thought. What happens when she meets the devilishly hansom Lord Cullen? When he proves more than a match for her? Swords and blades prove frivolous against his quick wit and charming personality. Will she complete her mission or let love destroy England?

**Is it worth continuing? Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: my chapters tend to lean towards the shorter side. Just a head up.**

**(I was inspired by the "Merlin Maiden" series which I highly recommend!) **

**Set in the 1800's. Bella Swan is a spy for England. She was an orphan hand picked straight from the stews of England, picked for her beauty and strength. When she is sent off to save the children of General H. Hale, whose life is in danger, she finds that she is not as strong as she once thought. What happens when she meets the devilishly hansom Lord Cullen? When he proves more than a match for her? Swords and blades prove frivolous against his quick wit and charming personality. Will she complete her mission or let love destroy England? (BPOV)**

"Angle your blade lower- yes, just like that," Charlie, our current swordsmen instructor complimented. "Good, Bella. You must come to the field house tonight to work on your wide strokes, they are sloppy!" Charlie was the best swordsmen in all of Europe. He was currently hiding at Miss Swan's Academy for Select Young Girls to elude the myriad of private police officers currently searching for him.

"Bella!" Alice called from a short distance. "Come on, we have hand to hand next hour!"

"Did Professor Varner let you ladies out early?" I asked, confused, as I caught up.

"Not all of us, no." I was not surprised, she had a fantastic tutor. Namely me.

"I take it you did well in ballistics then?"

"Not as well as you, but that is to be expected, is it not?" Her once glowing face was now turned down as she glowered ahead. Alice didn't take loosing well, none of us do.

"I did not do nearly as fine a job as you in swordplay. We all have our talents." When she continued to glare ahead I hugged her. "At least we have equestrian class with Rosalie today!" A smiled tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Now hurry up, we will be late," I told her as we made our way up the steps of the main building. It was a huge white structure within the tight confines of a towering wall that surrounded all thirty acres of Miss Swan's Academy for Select Young Girls. Most others believed this to be a school for pampered rich girls who needed to learn how to become good wives and mothers. This was a lie.

This structure, with its winding stairs and hidden rooms, was used to train England best weapons: Master Class Swans. It was the highest level of swans one could become, and I was on of them. Of course, not all of us get to this level. Those who do not are sent become maids and tavern keepers of the rich and powerful in order to protect them.

"…so then I had to do a back tuck, a very impressive back tuck if I do say so myself, which I do, to get away from the little bit-"

"Virgin girls must have pure tongues!" Our head mistress Miss Swan called as she passed. But even as I turned away to begin the large, sweeping stairs leading up to our dormitories I could feel her steely gray eyes lingering on my retreating form.

I felt a tug on my shoulder and acted before thinking. With a twist of my wrist and a shift in weight my attacker lay sprawled out on the polished parquet flooring.

"Professor Crowley!" I hurried to help him to his feet, blushing scarlet. "Please," I pulled him upright, "except my sincerest apologies."

"Do not fret for a second Isabella." He smiled. "That was very good. Send Master Clapp my compliments. He must be training you ladies well." He nodded towards us before scurrying towards the arts wing.

"Probably off to model in the nude. What was he doing pulling on me anyway?" I asked, irritated.

"Because he is in love with you Bella." Alice informed me patiently.

"I doubt that. He is just remorseful because he almost ran me over with his carriage last spring. But I am quite fine! No blood lay spilt upon the pavement so no blame shall be given." This was the obvious conclusion…or so I thought.

Alice laughed, shaking her head. "Sure, Bella. Come on, I am going to show you what a real round house looks like. Race you." She ran off quickly, leaping over the low hedges. I smiled before hastening to join her. Alice carried only one history book why I carried five and my swords. They did not slow me down. I won, my strides matching three of hers.

*** * ***

We walked out of the large hall still filled with sounds one becomes accustomed to at the academy. Grunts of exertion and huffs of anger were the comforting sounds of home. Far off someone practiced the piano and nearer by violins played the latest songs of the most fashionable soirées.

"I hate ballroom," I sighed as we made our way back toward our room.

"I know. I just adore it though! The romance! The dresses! And you would do well to remember that it is essential if you wish to penetrate the lives of those in the _ton_." She danced past me to open our door. "_And_ you are very good at it." Her face was honest. But one liar could not lie to another. Her eyes were too wide, to much innocence portrayed in them.

"Ha! Good? Are you daft?" I was still laughing as we entered.

Our room was peaceful. The light blue walls were the only color to distract from the cold, harsh white of everything else. But it fit me. All furniture and belongings were glittering, pristine. Beds made, laundry done. There were no photos, no trinkets to show signs of any habitation. The room was Spartan. That was until Rosalie burst into her room and began tearing her clothes off.

"I'll be late!" She worried. "God Rose, what were you thinking? Professor Samuel! It's not right, against the rules. But since when have I ever…." She rambled on, unnoticing of our giggles.

"Blue or red?" Alice was looking at both with the expression of wonder and admiration I reserved for new weaponry.

"Red?"

"Blue," she corrected before tossing it my way.

I stripped down quickly only pausing when the dress pulled on a pin and Alice came to help. She tied my corset far to tightly before sliding me shoes and a petticoat.

"Are you taking ballet this year?" Rose asked, finally gracing us with her acknowledgement.

"Why, yes. You should see my scales! And have you seen Bella's tojete's? They are perfect and-"

"Isabella." Her stone voice cut through our playful banter like a blade to silk. She stood in the doorway unnoticed by up. She gave no preamble, "This way, and my dear do hurry." She turned to stride forward with no more explanation.

"M-may I ask what is going on," I stuttered.

"No"

So we walked on to the office I had only seen one time previously. Now, seeing the warm and welcoming furnishings, I felt the asinine urge to laugh. When first brought to the academy I had been ushered here, to this room, along with Lord Sneyd. It was them who had lulled me into trusting the government again. Into trusting myself again. Ironically enough Lord Sneyd sat in the same ornately carved chair seated next to the roaring fire as the first time I had seen him.

"Isabella." He greeted with a nod.

"Bella, if you please, sir." I held my hand out to shake his, forgetting my station. It surprised me when he kissed it.

"Please have a seat, dear. Help yourself to the strawberry tarts; they are your favorite I believe.

My manners kicked in. "I would love one, Miss Swan." My first bite was eaten to be polite, my second bite chewed merely due to the fact it was the most delicious thing I had ever eaten in my entire life.

"I assume you," she took a sip of her tea. "You are wondering why you are here. Let me be the first to inform you." She smiled sadly. "You have been chosen for a mission. It is time to fly the nest. Go pack your things, only your weapons and riding gear. Clothes will be provided. I will explain the details after."

**(EPOV)**

"Lord Cullen?" Lady Stanley's high pitched voice screeched unattractively behind me. I turned to see her hurrying toward me at a pace almost shocking. "Did you enjoy the dinner?" she asked, batting her small eyes.

"Yes, very enjoyable. Now, about the book collection you were telling me about earlier? May I see it, please?" The only reason I came to this retched dinner.

"Yes, yes. Of course, but first you must dance with me," without waiting for a response she made a grab for my hand. She tried to pull me to the dance floor but I resisted before deciding it would be rude to decline.

We were on our second dance, with her breathing heavily in me ear and blinking rapidly; when I heard the murmurs go through the crowd. I swung my head in the direction everyone else was looking to find a woman facing away from me with brown hair. Nothing seemed to be overly special about her but I could almost hear the thoughts of the man standing closest to me. _Curves to die for and those breasts…_ Disgusting. Then she turned back around and I found myself staring into luminous chocolate brown eyes that were both sweet and wicked and almost had to agree. No, that was degrading this beautiful unknown woman.

The woman was turning to walk towards a man waiting toward the right of her now.

"Lord Cullen?"

"Yes!" I started. Then, without thinking, I asked "Do you have something in your eye?"

"Pardon me?"

"You are blinking a lot and if you have something in…" I changed the subject at her outraged look "…about those books?"

"Yes," she huffed. "Through that corridor over there. Your first right. You can show yourself." She left then. I wasn't particularly repentant for being rude, she was a ghastly women.

I hurried out of the crowded ballroom, past the scared glances. People had nothing to fear from me, yet they only remembered my temper and my medals from war.

The corridor was quiet and dark, only waning candle light lit the paintings that hung in gilded frames every foot or so. I walked into the dust filled library, unnoticing of anything but the vast array of books in front of me.

"May I ask your name?" A musical voice sang from the shadows behind me.

I jumped. "Whose there!" I shouted.

The dark outline of a woman stirred.

"Jesus Christ, I only asked your name." She moved into the light and the beautiful brunette came into view. Her words contrasting with her sweet face.

"A woman such as you should not speak of the lord in such a manor."

She laughed a sparkling sound of amusement. "Such as myself? I don't get along with god to well anymore. I scraped my knees while I was praying and we haven't been on speaking terms since." She moved closer then, her long skirts rustling on the quiet room. "And I do not need a man _such as you_ correcting me, I am fully aware of the constraints put on all women…such as me." With a scorching glance she glided back into the shadows.

"Edward, Edward Cullen."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Edward Cullen. May I ask your name?"

"No."

**Sorry! I know this took me forever but I had to take care of some stuff. The next update will be in 10 days. But for every review I will take a day off since I'm so nice. Your welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

So it has been forever since I have written anything for fanfic. I'm taking my first year of high school honors English on top of all my other classes and its been pretty hectic. There wasn't much of a response to this story but I love this Bella to much. I'm hoping the idea will be more popular once the plot begins to unfold.

**(BPOV)**

I hurried from the library and away from the man with entrancing green eyes. Edward Cullen. I knew from the file that Mr. Cullen was a close friend of Mr. Hale and that the two had been in the same army regiment. The brief thought that perhaps I could use Mr. Cullen to get to the Hales crossed my mind but I quickly dispelled the thought. He would be to distracting and the mission was already so dangerous to begin with.

I quickly made my way to the carriage waiting without drawing any undo attention to myself. I picked up the crepe fabric of my dress with care, having never worn anything so beautiful or valuable in my life. The footman grasped my hand and helped me into the carriage and I had the urge to laugh once more. Isabella Swan needing the help of a man? Never. On the way to the new brick structure I now called home I once again looked over the file Mrs. Swan had provided for me.

The file went over the exploits of Mr. Henry Hale. He ran an illegal brothel somewhere in the slums of the city, a brothel that only the most elite of the city's population could enjoy. That was hardly the concern of the government though, the true problem lie in the illegal sale of opium lace with various different toxins. A slew of deaths could be tied to these drugs but there was no solid evidence tying the Hales to the drug. Another key point tin the case was the fact that the Hales were widely influential in the British government and no one wanted to openly accuse them. The government wanted to handle the matter quietly, and that is where I came in. It was my job to gain access to the club and then extract substantial evidence that the Hales were in fact behind these illicit activities. It was then my job to bring in Mr. Hale to the academy where Mr. Sneyd could decide what to do with him.

"Miss?" the driver asked quietly. "It was brought to my attention you had a shipment brought in at the docks. Would you care to pick it up?" His voice was quiet and gruff, even a bit timid. I felt bad for the driver, probably used to rich, churlish heiresses treating him in an ill manner.

"No. that's quite all right. I will send someone tomorrow. But thank you for notifying me." I turned back to my file to continue reading.

That was when the carriage lurched and I heard and "OOF!" as someone landed atop it. Something was very wrong and I reacted instantly. I reached under the tulle and cotton under layer of my dress for the dagger strapped to my calf. I quickly swung out the open window, landing lightly on my feet and began running in the opposite direction of the carriage to take refuge behind the stacks of barrels near by. It seemed we had been on the way to the docks all along. Behind the great wooden spheres I could see the man had swung into the still moving carriage with his fire arm already aimed. Only a few seconds later his head popped out in search of his elusive target.

"She's gone, Pete!" yelled the man to the driver I now recognized as not my own. "Just keep going. We need to get back to Thom!"

I followed them at a dead run, why still being as silent as possible and saw that the drove the carriage straight onto an unmarked boat. As the ship began to sale I felt secure to try to find a means of transportation home. But first I wanted to poke around just a bit.

As I began to stride toward the east side of the doc, where the ship had been tethered I heard another yell.

"It's her! It's the one they were supposed to grab. Snatch her!" I darted towards a near my man who was seated upon a horse of black. I grabbed his leg and in a maneuver Rose taught me flipped him off of the great beast. I vaulted onto the animal without taking the time to use the stirrups. Digging my heals into its ribs I shot forward. I heard a shot fired behind me a ducked down, grabbing the only weapon I had left; ,y gun. It was a beautiful piece of iron with my initials carved into it. The academy's 18th birthday gift to me. I fired off one shot, that was all I needed, and hit the man in the arm he had used to fire off his own shot. Swinging back around, I headed toward the small piece of forest I could see. Branches tore at my dress and face, tearing fabric and skin alike. I soon heard the sign of pursuit and pushed on faster. It was the first night of a mission I would not fail.

Soon I spotted a house, then a shed. As I raced on, sporadically making turns that were bound to get me lost until I realized I had lost my pursuer. I slowed the gate if my horse until we had stopped near a river. A slight ways down was a bridge, its bleached white wood glowing faintly in the moonlight.

"Thank you, buddy." I said, patting the horses side. It was sweating from the hell for heather run I head just put it through.

I heard the faint step of a large boot only a second before I heard the voice.

"This is a surprise." I tensed, only to meet the eyes of Edward Cullen.


End file.
